User blog:Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali/Tirsë Tilda
(Note, this version of Itallië will not be used in RPs, and this is just me making visible notes on the character.) Heritage; Nessa; Mother Tulkas; Father Oromë; Uncle Where Nessa is swift in dance, she is in martial combat. Where the does follow her mother, the stags follow her to battle. Where Tulkas is strong, so is she to a lesser extent. Where Oromë is skilful, so is she. It is because of this that some name her the 16th Vala, last of all to come. Time before and around her birth; She was conceived on Almaren, not long after her parents were wed. She was born not long after, and taken to Manwë where she was judged to be a Maia, but allowed to live. Such a thing as having a child is unheard of in Aman to the Valar; but he let her live. From a young age, she was loved by all the strong beasts of the woods. Where her mother danced with the deer, she sang with the falcons. If anyone stood against her, they would not find her without friends, such is the pact she has with the creatures of the forest. Even at this young age was she able to talk with them, and fast friends did she become with the beasts of there. Young life; At a young age (for her, this is young. These are not even Years of the Trees yet) she was taken up by Manwë to try and curb her rebelliousness. But she could not be curbed, and she was soon sent back to Nessa with some sternly said words. Nessa, however, scoffed at this. But not wanting to cause a stir, she told Itallië that she was only to see her parents and uncle, lest she be rejected further by the leaders of this land. And so it was, that she learned not of wisdom for many years, but only of the arts of war; practising in her spare time against her friends amongst the forest. Of the Destruction of the Lamps; A time came, not soon after, when Melkor destroyed the two lamps. The world was rent asunder, and she was no exception. Her family fled to Aman, and so did she. But vying for revenge was she ever vigilant, and she swore an oath of revenge. Even upon Valinor did she not forget it, no matter what her mother called for in terms of peace and forgiveness. Of the War of Wrath; A time came again when the peace was broken, and Ungoliantë was taken with Melkor to the Two Trees. Ever vigilant, she was ready. But even she was no match for one such as Melkor. She could not do much, but save some small part of each tree that it might flower once more with a little assistance. It is in this way that the favour of Manwë was brought back through Varda and Yavanna. However, when the Ñoldor exiled themselves to Endorë, she dearly wished to follow. She could not, and it pained her dearly that she was unable to assists against Morgoth. Eventually, she had had enough. Gaining a magnificent steed off of Oromë, she disguised herself among the Falmar. Stealing a ship was simple, and in this way she joined the Ñoldor in their plight. She made some difference, but the real difference was made when finally the Ainur saw reason and sent an army over, starting the War of Wrath. She was not exempt to hardships, but she knew she was not of Endorë. She took no husband, had no love, except for the world itself. But always are her solutions martial, and when she saw the encroaching of the Hosts of the Valar, she took heart and rallied those that followed her. She wasn't done yet. Category:Blog posts